The Fractured
by fallenxxangel
Summary: When an angel made creature is out for blood Castiel is forced to ask Sam and Dean for help. They will be tested and tortured to their breaking points. How many times can they make these heart wrenching decisions before it affects their souls? No slash
1. Turlock, CA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS TO APPEAR IN ANY CHAPTERS.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED TO FIT MY STORYLINE BETTER. PLEASE RE-READ THE NEW VERSION. I was excited to get this story posted and realized there were a few details that happened before I had planned and vice versa. Now I feel much more on track than what was previously written. If you're reading this for the first time them just ignore my notes lol. The story is set somewhere after Jo and Ellen's death and before the apocalypse. Reviews are welcome; let me know what you think and if you find any errors, please point them out to me.**

**CHAPTER 1: TURLOCK, CA**

The impala blindly crept through the intense fog. A night of driving in clear conditions abruptly stopped at the Turlock city line. California's valley is well known for its blinding humidity during the cold seasons, but this was just ridiculous.

"You're gonna miss the turn." Sam had been paying attention more intently then Dean realized. Sam looked back out his window into the fog.

"No I'm not. I know exactly where I'm going." Dean kept the impala at a low speed while he strained his eyes through the dense blanket of moisture. "Son of a bitch!"

"I told you so." Sam was tired of driving for eight hours from Arizona. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, ignoring Dean's frustration.

"Shut up." Dean made a sharp u-turn. A loud horn yelled out as headlights touched them through the fog. The impala screeched as Dean swerved out of the way. "Dammit! I hate this town!"

"Dean, relax, we've only been here ten minutes. Hey don't miss it again. Turn here." Sam leaned his head back against the window.

"Here?"Dean was about to speed past the motel entrance again.

"Yes here! Now!" The sudden turn knocked Sam's head against the window as he slammed into the passenger door. Sam huffed and gave Dean a 'you're lucky I don't kill you' look and grabbed one of many fake credit cards as he stormed out of the car. Dean just gave a smile and a 'ha ha' while he waited. Sam made his way into the motel check-in desk. An Indian man sat in an old beat up chair reading magazines. "One room please." He set his card on the counter.

"Room 9, middle area on right side."

Compared to their usual, or rather unusual motel rooms, this one was very plain. "Ok so, it's too late to get anything from the locals and I'm sure the police station is closed so I guess I'll just do some research online. Why don't you just get some rest while you can."

"Yeah whatever, wake me if you find something." Dean was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The crisp morning air sent a chill through Dean. The fog had no intention of letting up regardless of the rising sunshine. He unlocked the motel room door with donuts and coffee. Sam slept with his head stuck to papers over the small table. "Sam." No response. He kicked the chair. "Sammy! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Sam jolted with paper stuck to the side of his face. Dean's insistent rudeness always gave him the urge to land a heavy punch to Dean's face.

"I'm up, geez" Sam rubbed his eyes. "You're in a better mood."

"Yeah well, they have great donuts around here." Dean tossed him a bag full and stuffed one in his mouth. "What did you find out?"

"Well, not much about this town. Founded in 1871, by John William Mitchell and named after something in Ireland. Looks like just another railroad town built with the Pacific Railroad. The fairgrounds here used to be a Japanese Internment camp during World War II, but I doubt whatever we're hunting has any connection to that. Oh and get this, it was cited for having the most churches per capita in the U.S."

"Ok, anything useful? You know on the missing people?" Dean's sarcasm never failed to emerge at the very least once a day.

"Yeah I got copies of the missing people's report online." Sam ruffled through his papers. "Out of the twenty-seven people missing, nine were recently found dead and eaten by coyotes and the rest are still missing."

"Any patterns?"

"Sort of." Sam huffed at Dean's question and separated the papers.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well, the problem is sorting through what's really coyotes, runaways, or something from our department." Dean sat in a chair across from him and finished his donut. "Come on Dean are we sure there's a job here?"

"Are you kidding me? Just look outside! You can't tell me that the creepy fog that just happens to only cover this little town, isn't a big hint." Dean leaned back in his chair. "Besides, a few hours northeast and we're in Reno." Dean gave Sam a devilish smile. Sam returned it with a stern look.

"Yeah driving four hours through ice and snow over the sierra pass is so close." Sam looked over his findings once more. A crease began to form over his eyebrows.

"Hey, I know that look, what did you find?"

"If you get rid of these five and assume they have nothing to do with this then there could be a pattern. Out of the twenty-two left, all males were between twenty and twenty-three, and all females were between nineteen and twenty-one. The only ones found dead were males dumped in various places of the country with their chest ripped open and hearts missing. Werewolf maybe? But they don't correspond to any lunar cycles."

"Yeah well, with all the creatures being extra weird lately I don't doubt it. Unless you think it could be a wendigo gone rouge or some ghoul or something." Sam shook his head.

"That's farfetched even for us. You how creatures are about their rules."

"Right. I'll get the silver."

"Hey Dean, look at this." Sam spread out a map of Turlock. "If you mark where all the dead bodies were found, they pretty much leave a five mile perimeter around this old abandoned barn on Bradbury Rd. I bet that's where it is, but something worries me. What about the thirteen people who went missing and were never found?"

"They're probably either dead or possibly one themselves." Dean cocked his gun full of silver bullets and cleaned his silver knife.

"That's just great, a town full of loose werewolves." They gave each other a look and headed for the impala.

* * *

Dean parked the impala across from the barn hidden within the fog covered bushes. "So, are we sure it's a werewolf? And when we go in there its possible there will be more than one highly, super charged, human turned savage beast."

"Yes." Sam bluntly put it.

"It is more likely that you are about to run into a nest of skinwalkers." Sam and Dean practically jumped out of their seats.

"Holy crap! Cas! A little warning next time. Freakin' angels." Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, they're skinwalkers, either way we got plenty of silver. Why are you even here?"

"There is something here. I don't quite understand what it is and I need your help." Cas sat still in the back seat waiting for them to agree. "It's creating this dense fog along with enokian magic to hide from us."

"If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of killing off some monsters right now." Sam was irritated how the angel assumed they would just follow his lead where ever and whenever he wanted.

"Very well. I could just have this area destroyed if you like."

"Cas, you can't just blow up random parts of town." Dean turned in his seat to face the clueless angel.

"Yes I can, it is quite easy."

"No I mean it would cause too much suspicion if a random old barn blew up killing a group of people declared missing in it."

"You are correct." Cas sighed. "Then I shall accompany you."

"Alright then let's go Dean." The brothers looked at each other then exited the impala. Castiel appeared beside them. "Let's split up." Cas disappeared and the boys stealthily surrounded the old barn through the blinding fog.

…

A man and his partner came up to the barn. He signaled for his partner to enter to one side while he entered through the front. They knew there were creatures in there that were either werewolves or skinwalkers. The man broke the rusted lock on the small front door with the bud of his rifle. He turned around to quietly set the chains down and caught a glimpse of a huge, black, shadowed dog. He looked down to grab his rifle and looked up to find it disappeared. It must have been one of them, which means they knew they were there. He hurried inside with his rifle aimed for a kill.

…

Dean struggled to peer through the cracks in the wood and saw nothing but black space. He turned on his flashlight and ventured in where a few planks were missing. It was too quiet; all that was heard were creeks in the wood from a light breeze. His flashlight scanned the barn. The air was stale with old hay and covered in dust and spider webs. Dean realized he was in a horse stall, or what was left of one. He pushed open the short stall door and stepped into a more open space.

A clang of metal was heard from behind the wall of the next stall over. Dean turned off his flashlight and stood with his back to the wall. Quietly and slowly, Dean reached his head around the corner. Nothing. He stepped into the stall seeing old horse bridles and ropes loosely hanging along the wall. A sudden burning pain shot through the corner of his neck and shoulder, brought him to one knee.

…

Sam entered through a small door in the front of the barn. Stale air filled his nose as he canvassed the area. It was bigger inside than he originally expected. He faintly heard the movement of metal somewhere on the other side of the barn; it must have been Dean. Coming up on his left was some kind of supply room filled with old tools, saddles, and various equipment. It looked like nothing had been touched in years.

To his right was an old rusted horse trailer with flat tires and broken windows. When his flashlight touched the tail end for a split second he saw something reflect back to him. Sam turned off his flashlight and stood behind a wooden post. A figure crawled out of the trailer and into a small room. Sam quietly followed it stopping with his back against the wall just before the entrance. Abruptly, Sam turned into the doorway with his gun aimed at the shadowed figure.

…

Castiel appeared in the back of the barn. He remembered when humans first created these structures for shelter and protection. Tons of old hay bales block his view of most of the barn. There seemed to be a loft above him. A strange feeling overcame Cas; the creature he's been searching for has been here in this very barn. The angel disappeared.

…

Dean swung around disoriented trying to see what hit him but he was seeing triple. A silhouette of a human had their fist raised, ready for a fight. Dean thought why am I not being eaten right now? It threw a hard left punch to his jaw causing Dean to fall back to his knees. "Damn you sure can throw a punch." It went for a left kick and Dean stuck out his leg tripping the aggressor to the ground. Dean quickly stood up and regained his disposition. The attacker jumped to its feet sending another punch to his gut. Dean almost took the full on blow but grabbed its wrist just in time. Surprisingly it felt smaller then a man's wrist. He bent it so that the person was forced to turn around with their arm behind their back. This person reminded Dean of someone he once knew, someone… but who? Dean's attention was drawn to a gun shot from across the barn. It noticed and used that moment to break free of Dean's hold and land another right hook.

Luckily it wasn't as hard as the other punches. "Ah, a south paw huh?" Dean landed a punch and as it staggered he tackled it to the ground. This is when Dean knew something was different about this guy; he had breast. "You're a girl?"

…...

Sam fired missing the figure by inches. It turned around and kicked the gun out of Sam's hand. Sam's fist made contact with a hard jaw. It staggered then returned the punch with two more. Sammy shook it off and reached for his silver knife. It threw dirt in Sam's eyes then went in for a tackle but Sam slashed its arm with the silver knife. "What? Why aren't you burning?" It took advantage of Sam's surprise and gave him two to the face and one to the gut sending Sam to the ground. The knife skid across the ground as it held Sam at gun point. "Ok, Ok! I give up!" It signaled for him to stand up while it spit blood on the ground.

"Sam!" They heard Dean call out from the other side of the barn. "Where are ya?"

"Answer him."

"I'm over here." Sam turned around and they walked out of the room and past the old horse trailer. Dean stood there with a girl, her hands raised in a surrendering position and a gun in Dean's hand.

"Hiya Sammy. Ok let's all take it easy here."

"Dean the silver didn't work." The man behind Sam took a step closer.

"Great. They're either ghouls or human lunatics."

"What are you?" the man placed his gun against Sam's head.

"We're just a couple of guys, trying to save the world from things like you. I think the question here is what are you?"

"It seems we are at a standstill."

"Looks that way." An awkward pause filled the air.

"Why are you fighting each other, there are creatures here that need to be eliminated." Cas appeared between the standoff.

"Cas help us out here. Wait… they're human?" Dean thought it over.

"What are you?" The man was surprised at the sudden appearance. Cas disappeared and reappeared behind the man holding Sam hostage and took his gun before he realized what happened.

"I am an angel of the Lord. You can either contribute or stay out of our way." Dean let the girl go and she ran to the man. Sam, Dean and Cas stood next to each other.

"Are you hunters?" The man asked as he lowered his rifle. The girl hugged him and stood by his side. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Yeah, I'm Sam and that's Dean." Sudden noise erupted from the lofts.

"They know we're here. Let's take care of this problem before we start a new one." Dean aimed his gun at the shadows waiting for an entrance of a creature. The creeks came from up in the loft. "I'll head up there and draw them out. You guys wait down here and ambush them." The man used sign language to silently tell the girl to take cover with her gun. He took cover on the opposite side of her. Sam positioned himself behind the hay bales and Castiel disappeared. Dean held onto his pistol while he climbed the rotten wood latter. He poked his head over the flooring before climbing all the way up and into the loft. There was more dust, old hay, and dirt in the air than down on the ground.

Dean slowly stepped forward until a board creaked beneath him. Growling came from behind him. He slowly turned around to see a big German shepherd staring at him. Drool dripped from his baring teeth. "Easy, nice doggy. You wouldn't want me to shoot you with these shiny silver bullets now would you?" It stood its ground. Dean took a step back. The skinwalker jumped on him at the same time he pulled the trigger, bringing them both down, breaking through the floor boards landing hard on his back. It knocked the wind out of him with the added weight of the dog crushing his ribs. Blood seeped out of the dog as it turned back into a human body. Dean kicked it off of him and sat up, catching his breath.

"Dean you ok?" Sam ran to his brother and helped him up.

"Yep. I'm fine it's not my blood, don't worry." Dean took a deep breath. The man and the girl aimed their guns at Sam and Dean.

"What are you doing?" Sam pulled Dean out of the way as the hunters started shooting. Behind Sam and Dean was a skinwalker in human form. The silver bullets did nothing to it.

"What?" The girl threw her silver knife, stabbing him in the heart. It flinched and blood poured from the wound but it did not fall. Two big dogs jumped down from the loft. One was a Rottweiler and the other was a Doberman. They barked and snapped their teeth at the hunters. The human looking creature took off running. Castiel appeared at the barn doors but it trampled through him, tossing him into a post. The Rottweiler snuck up behind the man clenching its razor teeth into his left forearm. The man shot it in the head and its jaws released his arm as it fell dead to the ground. He immediately pulled down the sleeve on his sweatshirt to hide the infectious bite.

The girl shot the Doberman but only hit its hip as it turned and hid behind the horse trailer. Sam shot its chest as it came around the corner. The skinwalkers lay dead and the hunters exhaled a deep sigh of relief.


	2. Hot Blooded

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS. I ****DO**** OWN THE STORYLINE AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS APPEARING IN ANY CHAPTERS.**

**Chapter two of The Fractured. Thank you ****A Delusional Reality**** for reviewing and favoriting ; ) , and thank you ****magnificent7**** for favoriting; much appreciated! I forgot to mention in my last chapter that Turlock, CA is a real place and I also DO ****NOT**** OWN Turlock lol. **

**(If you would like to see a picture of the car there is a link on my profile.)**

**CHAPTER 2: HOT BLOODED**

Castiel stood up from being thrown, expressionless as if he was just lightly tapped instead of hurdled into a wooden beam. "Is everyone ok?" Sam looked around searching for any fatal injuries.

"Yeah, fine, I'm just fine." Dean grunted as he placed his hands on his knees. His back was killing him and his ribs were bruised, not to mention that girl pummeled the right side of his face. Sam only suffered a black eye and scraped knuckles.

"So… hunters?" The girl wiped blood from her nose as she faced them. "What are you like, partners?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"N-no, we're brothers. Just brothers. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Castiel laid a hand on Dean's hunched over back. He stood up and was able to take a deep breath, his ribs now healed. The man stood at an angle hiding his bitten arm.

"So… are you two…?" He pointed at Dean and Cas.

"I am with Dean and Sam." Castiel looked confused at the pointless question. He touched Sam's shoulder and healed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean shook his hands, "what he means is he is on our side. Cas is an angel who pops in and out whenever he pleases only helping if he feels like it." Dean glared at Cas.

"That is not completely true. I am very busy you understand." The girl smirked at him; he obviously is very literal.

"Well, I'm Claire and that's my big brother Mark. You wouldn't be Sam and Dean Winchester, would you?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess we shouldn't be surprised you've heard of us." Sam almost mumbled as he looked at Dean. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Well, we've heard plenty to know you mess up a lot and anyone who helps you ends up dead at some point." Mark was angry and blamed them for this disease forming in his blood.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you two lurking around we would have killed those damn skinwalkers with no problems, not to mention whatever the hell that thing was." Dean stepped forward and Mark took the challenge.

"We had them right where we wanted them! Then you two idiots show up making noise as if it was your first hunt! It's your fault we got jumped and it's your fault that bastard got away!" Mark and Dean were face to face about to go at it like a couple of alpha males fighting over the same territory.

"No it's your fault! You two got in our way!" Dean grabbed Mark by the collar and tried to punch Mark. Sam was about to grab Dean and Claire was about to stop Mark. Castiel appeared between them and grabbed their fist, pulling down.

"It is pointless to fight each other." They gave at the pain in their wrist.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Dean shook his hand out when Cas released them.

"Me and my sister are going after that thing so you Winchesters stay out of our way!" Mark turned and angrily walked out the busted barn doors.

"If he sees you again he'll probably try and kill you; just a heads up." Claire turned to follow after her brother.

"Wait." Cas disappeared, wings flapped, and he appeared in front of her. "What is your family name?" Cas felt something off about her soul, something… not right.

"Remington. Why do you ask?" That name sounded familiar to him but there were so many human names on this planet that he pushed it aside.

"Who gave you the information on these creatures?" Dean never thought about it before. Usually Bobby tips them off or they find a job themselves but, they do their research and look for hunters in the area. This time there was no one within 100 miles of Turlock willing to check it out.

"We found it." She was not willing to give details to strangers. Castiel stared at her with his silent expression.

"We have to stop this creature. If you and your brother insist on resuming your hunt, then you will both have to work with us." Castiel blocked her exit until she gave an answer. She sighed when he refused to move aside.

Mark tapped his foot with his right hand in his pocket, anxiously waiting for Claire. The fog was thick as ever. When they first rolled into town the fog had just began to blanket the town. He lazily glanced over the area. Unexpectedly his eyes fell on blood red, glowing eyes of a huge black furred dog. Its head was lowered, eyes fixated on him. Mark couldn't look away, its eyes pierced into his soul as if it was marking him. The longer he stared the more intense a strange burning sensation filled his chest_. 'Skinwalker? What the hell? It must be the one immune to silver!' _His left forearm began to burn. He looked down and looked back up but it was gone; disappeared into the fog. The burning instantly stopped, gone with the animal.

"Mark!" Clair came out through the open doors looking for him. "Looks like we're stuck with the jinxed brothers and their angel." She crossed her arms. He snapped back to reality.

"What? No way am I working with those two unlucky dicks." He turned away from her. Cas appeared before his eyes.

"If you do not agree to work on our side then I will be forced to leave you stranded somewhere on the other side of this country." Castiel was invading his personal space without care. Before Mark answered, Cas caught a sense of hell within his soul. It was so fast Cas attributed it to a tortured memory he was revisiting. Mark felt awkward at the closeness and stepped back.

"Fine. Whatever." He disappeared into some foggy bushes. Headlights shown through the fog and the sound of a roaring engine ignited.

"I guess we'll follow you guys." Claire disappeared behind the headlights. Dean and Sam headed for the impala; Cas had already appeared in the back seat. The impala roared to life and found the hidden road in the foggy night. A black 1980 charcoal Z28 Camaro with small light grey strips along the bottom ending in "Z28", blindly followed the impala down the road.

As they were about to pull into the motel driveway, Dean hit the gas and kept going. "Dean what are you doing?"

"Cops" Sam looked back and saw faint red and blue lights next to their room. He turned back around and sighed. Cas stayed quiet, not troubled with their human laws.

"Damn. You think they're there for us?"

"Do you want to find out?" Sam rolled his eyes and Dean got a stiff frustrated look on his face.

….

"Mark… What are we doing here? There are plenty of other monsters out there." Claire crossed her arms and looked out the window after Mark ignored her and stared and the impala's bumper. '_That angel could help us. Maybe he could…maybe…' _He was deep in thought but the bright red and blue flashing lights caught his attention. The impala sped up and he matched its speed.

"I guess they don't cover their tracks very well." Mark hid his wince of pain in his left arm. He slowly tried moving his fingers. A burning, tingling pain coursed through his feverish blood. Claire glanced over at her brother; something was off about him. Mark was up to something, he had that look on his face when his brain was going 100 miles an hour thinking up ways to get them in trouble. She punched him hard in the shoulder causing him to slightly swerve his beloved camaro. "Ow! Damn! What'd you do that for!"

"I hate it when you ignore me and act like I'm still your baby sister." She looked back out the window and crossed her legs.

"Aww poor baby sis is mad at me." He antagonized her.

"Don't push me; I'll make you wreck your precious car." His smirk immediately vanished because he knew she wouldn't hesitate to cause a wreck.

…..

"Ok so what now? And are we really going to work with those two? I mean come on you know the more hunters the more dangerous the hunt." Sam looked over at Dean, still frustrated behind the wheel. Cas leaned forward interrupting their conversation.

"It would be beneficial if we knew where they were during this mission instead of colliding with them again like earlier." Dean sighed and pulled the impala onto the side of the road. Mark and Claire followed behind. Sam and Dean got out and walked towards the camaro. Mark and Claire stepped out into the foggy aired night.

"What's going on?" Claire wrapped her jacket closer to her body for more warmth.

"Obviously this town isn't big on fraud." Dean leaned back against the impala's trunk. He looked into the back seating noticing Cas was missing. He took a big sigh and dropped his head. Sam was oblivious to Dean and his bad day.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"Old abandoned house out in the country. I guess you'll be needin' a place to stay." Mark tried to search for cars but if there were any, the fog covered them. "Follow us." They got back in their cars and headed for the house. Sam furrowed his brow as he looked in the back seat.

"Where's Cas?"

"Who cares." Dean was tired of this sucky day. Sam went back to staring out his window. They pulled into the dirt driveway of the old house.

They walked through the old beat up door and into the abandoned house. It was dusty and stale. The previous owners left most of the furniture which was now slowly rotting away. Besides the furniture, the house was empty. An atmosphere of dissipated liveliness hung in the house. Dean's phone began to ring a rock tune.

"Hello?... Cas? Wh- I'm at some abandoned house on the corner of Faith Home and Commons. Ok-" Cas appeared as Dean turned around.

"I'm here." His voice echoed on Dean's phone. Dean rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Where did you go? You know what never mind." He threw up his hands in defense. Cas what he was doing but kept his mouth shut like Dean asked. Mark went for a bottle of liquor and took a seat at the wooden table. Dean joined him and Sam took out his laptop, hacking into a nearby internet connection.

"What is immune to silver and take shots like they were nothing?" Claire sat opposite of Mark and Dean after getting a bear out of the ice chest. Sam started searching.

"Well… demons, vamps, ghouls, ghosts…" Sam named off anything he could think of that was immune to silver and physical damage.

"Angels." Cas added to Sam's list and they all looked at him with threatening looks. "But I would know if that creature was an angel." He sat down and took a shot of liquor, trying to ease the social awkwardness hovering around his obvious statement.

"Not to mention why was it with those skinwalkers? I didn't think monsters hung out with each other." Claire thought out loud and took another shot along with Mark, Dean, and Cas. Sam leaned back in his seat. He couldn't single out any type of creature with the knowledge they had. The alcohol snuck up on the band of misfits and soon they all were talking louder and started playing poker. Claire had to help Cas understand the game. "One thing about you, angel, y-you got a perfect poker face." They all laughed but Cas had no idea why. Sam gave up and shut his laptop. He decided to give Bobby a call and pass on the research to him.

"Come on Sammy! Join us you light weight!" Dean was in a way better mood. "So how'd you get the job?" He put his bet in the middle of the table. Mark's smile almost disappeared and his eyes relived sadness.

"Call." Mark matched his bet. "Well… you know…" He shrugged his shoulders. Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah, us too." Sam hung up his phone and joined the circle and waiting to be dealt in at the next hand. Claire looked around at the boys before deciding her next move. Cas had the same face that he always had, Dean was busy drinking another beer, and Mark was distracted.

"I call." Cas looked at his cards and then at Claire. He looked back at his cards again.

"I have a good collection of cards so I will continue the bet."

"Ah Cas! You're not suppose to tell us what you have! I fold." Dean threw his cards down and Mark did the same. Mark stood up to get another beer and almost fell down. A sudden wave of heat and pain surged through his body.

"I believe I've had a bit too much to drink tonight. I'm gonna get some sleep." Mark hid the pain in every step as best as he could until he closed the bedroom door behind him. His body temperature sky rocketed and became unbearable. He slowly unwrapped his left arm. The wound was red and little black veins sprouted from the ripped flesh. A scream built up in his chest but he held it in. He pulled off his button down t-shirt. The sweat already soaked his white undershirt. His body was on fire as he pulled his shirt over his head. Heaving breaths pulled at his burning lungs, sweat dripped down his face, and his body fell to the ground. It felt as if his muscles were being ripped from his body, tendons knotting and ligaments stretching. The sound of popping bones reached his ears. Every joint in his body dislocated and contorted. His ribs moved crushing his heart and lungs, preventing any sound from his throat. The pain was so great his vision blurred, then faded into nothing.


	3. Bad Company

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS. I ****DO**** OWN THE STORYLINE AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS APPEARING IN ANY CHAPTERS.**

**Thank you ****A Delusional Reality**** and ****diamondxwarrior**** for reviewing XD, ****friendly**** for the story alert and author alert ;D, and thank you ****mrs. sam winchester****, ****bexaie, diamondxwarrior,**** and ****onlyexception8**** for the favorite story add :D! ; Thank you all for reading!**

**TO**** THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE DYING UNTIL APRIL 15 FOR SUPERNATURAL TO RETURN WITH THE WINCHESTERS' TRIP TO FRONTIERLAND YOU ABSOLUTLY HAVE TO WATCH THIS! .com/watch?v=dVA92vQu51I&feature=player_embedded (CUT AND PASTE)**

**(If you would like to see a picture of the Camaro there is a link on my profile.)**

**CHAPTER 3: BAD COMPANY**

The three hunters were slurring their speech after downing a bottle of jack. The angel in the room tried his best to remain in control of his motor functions but was quickly loosing after Dean continued shoving drinks in front of him. Cas was winning due to his honesty. "Ok, thas it 'm done." Sam was highly incapacitated.

"Ah, come on Sam, yah light weight." Dean gave him a nudge, which was all it took to send Sam to the ground. The chair leg broke under the awkward weight of his tall, fully muscled body. The three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. Cas didn't understand what was so funny but the alcohol caused him to react with a small laugh and a smile.

"Whoo! Ok, ya, too much." Sam turned over to his belly and staggered to his knees. He very carefully pulled up one leg and set his foot on the ground. Their laughter continued and Sam felt his body become weak and mushy. Dean stood up almost too fast, swayed then grabbed Sam's shirt by the shoulder. Sam lifted his arm and wrapped his hand around Dean's outstretched arm. "On three… one…two…" Dean yanked him to his feet but Sam wasn't ready and lunged forward. Dean tripped over the broken chair and landed on his belly. Sam fell like a tree trunk crushing Dean into the hardwood floor. Dean could barely breathe with Sam's drunken body weight constricting his chest.

"Off! Can't breathe!" He gasped for air as Sam rolled off. Claire and Castiel were now laughing harder at Dean's misfortune. "Ok, that's it. Let's get sasquatch here to bed before he crushes anyone else." Dean stood up and brought Sam to his feet this time he pulled his arm around his neck and held him up with his other arm around Sam's waist. Dean took one step and almost fell under the weight and dizziness. "Cas, a little help here!" Cas stood up and suddenly understood why it was so hard to walk when consuming large amounts of alcohol. He staggered over to the other side of Sam and copied Dean. Sam started laughing.

"Look! I got an angel on my shoulder!" Dean chuckled but Cas didn't know why it was funny.

"Actually I am under your shoulder and not on it." Sam and Dean laughed harder as they all staggered down the empty hall way. Claire poured herself another glass. With the boys gone, her buzz didn't seem as strong anymore. The unnoticed silence of the old house relaxed her.

The boys tried to go through the doorway all at the same time almost getting stuck before they backed out and went in diagonally. The room must have been the master bedroom. There were two beds on each side of the room, a large, low set window sat between them. They dropped Sam on the bed. Dean pulled Sam's legs over the edge. Sam was passed out before his face hit the blanket. Dean drunkenly made his way across the room and toppled onto the other bed. Snores filled the empty room as Cas closed the door behind him.

Claire took another sip and saw Cas walking back down the hall grabbing the bare walls as went. He reached a chair across from her and plopped down.

"How ya doin' big guy?" She smirked and poured him another glass.

"I, um…" He glared at her forcing his knowledge of the English language to come to mind. "I believe I am cold."

"You mean cool?" She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a drunken angel.

"Yes." Claire finished off her glass.

"Ok there's only one bedroom left and a couch over there."

"I do not sleep."

"Oh, I guess that makes things simple then huh?" Despite the large amounts of alcohol coursing through her blood stream, she wasn't that tired yet. "So… what do you do when you just, you know,"She demonstrated by opening her fisted hands, "poof!" Cas looked down at his almost empty glass. Before he was cut off from heaven, he took trips to 'seek revelation' or anything related. Sometimes he would fine a nice quiet place in a random little town and observe the everyday life of ordinary people. Other times he would find a spot of nature untouched by man and just sit and listen to God's beautiful creations. Now, he searches for information, weapons, hiding places, or anything else that can assist his needs. Lately, he's been forced to fly shorter distances and not as frequent, but he's definitely not sharing that vulnerable piece of information.

"Well I… uh…" He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Just, seeking knowledge on the tasks at hand." Her curiosity quickly disappeared at the boring reply.

"Oh, ok." Claire stood up to alleviate some of the awkwardness. "Alright, I guess I better lie down before I fall like Sam." As she went around the table, passing Cas, her foot stumbled across a piece of Sam's broken chair. The loss of balance caused her to reach out for anything to stop her fall. Her hands landed on Castiel's arm. The sudden surprise of her touch sent a tingly feeling to his stomach. She only fell to her knees thanks to him. Cas simply lifted his arm, bringing her back to her feet. At least he still had his angel strength to rely on.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm good" She let go of his strong muscled arm and fumbled her way to the last room. Castiel made himself comfortable on the couch. If his 'mojo' was going to continue to fade away, he would begin to sleep like the others, but for now he just patiently waited for morning and the alcohol to leave his disoriented body.

…**J2+M…**

The dirt was cold and moist under his feet. He ran as fast as his legs could go. The fog blinded him, becoming denser the farther he ran. The smell of light rain filled his nostrils as he panted. He looked over his shoulder; something was chasing him. The hairs on his back stood on end but he could not see the pursuer. He looked back in front of him, dodging trees, roots, and bushes; the presence of evil lingered close enough to touch the ends of the hairs on his back.

Blood red, glowing eyes appeared ahead of him, stopping him in his tracks. They looked straight into his soul, latching on. He desperately tried to run but his legs became very heavy and numb. No matter how much he moved, his body stayed in place and the eyes came closer and closer. A branch snapped behind him breaking their deadly eye contact, he looked back but the eyes vanished. Turning back around a dark human figure approached him. A painfully loud bang ringed in his ears as it shot him.

Mark jerked awake gasping for air. He found himself on the floor with only his jeans on; right where he left himself. He slowed his breathing and held his fast beating chest. His body ached when he moved. The black sprouted veins protruding from his wound had dissipated. The ripped open flesh had created a strong scab to hold itself together, reducing most of the swelling. His blood wasn't on fire like before. He pulled himself up to the bed and sat down with his aching head in his hands. After slowly putting on his white t-shirt, he found a new bandage to wrap around his tender wound, hiding it from view.

The others lingered throughout the kitchen searching for Tylenol. Dean was on his cell phone and Sam was back on his laptop. Claire was explaining to Cas what pain medicine was, why he needs it, and to definitely not take the whole bottle like Dean once told him. "Toss me some of those Claire." His entire body was still aching from last night. That dream was so intense it seemed real and now he wasn't sure if it was or not. If it was true he would have been shot and probably waking up in a field somewhere covered in blood like a normal monster. Mark knew there was no cure and one small bite is a guaranteed infectious monster disease. As if his problems weren't bad enough now he's switching teams. Soon enough he'll be looking at the end of a silver bullet.

"Ok. You're sure? Alright thanks Bobby." Dean hung up and rubbed his eyes. "You are not going to believe this one." Sam looked up from his computer.

"Try me."

"Nephilim." Cas interrupted Dean.

"As in half human, half angel abomination supposedly wiped out by the great flood?" Sam quickly searched Google and found a somewhat useful website. Dean came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Claire looked over Sam's other shoulder. Mark plopped himself on the empty couch, somehow not surprised.

"Yes. An angel that fell from Heaven and has mated with a human will produce a Nephilim. They are extremely powerful and hard to kill. They have a human soul with all the powers of an angel, which means they are highly unstable creatures. They were all killed during the great flood, but it seems a fallen angel has found a human mate strong enough to support his offspring. I was sent after it, but its power conceals his human soul making him very hard to locate." Cas felt he should have known after being in the same room as it. His 'mojo' is dulling down, deafening his senses.

"Well he's part angel right? So shouldn't he be on our side?" Sam closed his laptop.

"No. Nephilim were first created from Lucifer's fellow fallen angels. They are abominations. That is why our Father extinguished them."

"Great, the temper of a man and the power of an angel." Claire took a defeated seat next to her brother. "We're screwed."

"How do you kill it?" Nothing surprised Dean much anymore, I mean come on they already met a half human, half demon boy before so why not one from the other side? Cas broke his eye contact with Dean and answered quietly.

"I'm not exactly sure." He felt like he let Dean down and prepared himself to take any harsh words Dean would say.

"Well what about your angel sword thing, it can kill an angel it should be able to kill half an angel." Dean's confidence left him as soon as Cas looked at him with doubt.

"It is a possibly that my sword can kill him, but it will be hard to get close enough to physically harm him." Silence wrapped itself around them. They all knew they would need to set a trap, but the only thing it would fall for is live human bait. Mark had too many things on his mind, but something in particular stood out.

"Why all the skinwalkers?" Mark asked curiously as they looked to Cas for answers. He hesitated for a moment but then realized they expected him to answer.

"I assume it is because, like angels, he has knowledge of all tongues. This means he can communicate with any living creature. He is probably enhancing that ability with some sort of spell, giving him influence and manipulation over these creatures." After hearing Castiel's answer, Mark felt very uncomfortable. He defensively grabbed his wound and stared at the ground. Claire noticed his behavior and knew something was bothering him. Dean also saw his posture and recognized the defensive stance so similar to his. Sam was busy thinking of a plan to kill this insanely strong creature.

"So when we do find this thing, there is probably going to be more dogs waiting to bite our heads off… as if this wasn't hard enough." Sam got back on his laptop and typed with fatigued fingers. "Dean, another person went missing last night." Mark's heart sank and his blood felt cold; that dream couldn't have been real… he woke up after the shot and he didn't attack anyone. Dean hovered over his shoulder. "Marshal Dylan, 36, 6'2", average guy with short brown hair and a beard, orchard farmer, missing since four this morning. I guess he and his wife get up at five every morning and she found his rifle on the ground with blood outside after leaving the house early. His body is still missing. He's kind of old to fit in our pool of missing people, but it does sound odd."

"Yeah maybe." Dean dialed a number on his phone and stepped into the hallway. Sam began to smile after finding something important.

"Hey! I might have something here." He went and grabbed a map from his bag and compared it to the missing people. Claire, Mark, and Cas gathered around the messy wooden table. "If you add in a few of these older missing people then you get a new isolated area." Sam made a few dots with a red pen. A circular shape began to form around an address out in the country surrounded by orchards. "I bet that's another hideout of his." He circled the house. Cas looked over the map and agreed. Mark stayed quiet, still in distraught at the thought of his dream. Down the hallway Dean kept his voice low to prevent any eavesdropping.

"Yeah, Remington, like the gun. You know them?" Dean slowly paced at the end of the hallway.

"Well I knew a William Remington, but everyone just called him Bill. Every Remington I ever met had the worst luck you've ever seen. They had a history of never making it past forty." Bobby sat in his desk chair in front of newly gathered reference books. "He never had any kids, but he did have a brother, Matthew I believe was his name. I met him once but he got out of the hunting game a long time ago."

"He got out? Come on Bobby nobody really ever gets out."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and leaned forward rubbing his eyes. "He got out as best a hunter could, married a civi and had two kids. From what I heard, a demon finally caught up to him. I know Bill sure was upset about it. He got real reckless and took any suicidal job he could find. Nobody knows exactly what happened to Bill, but from the rumors he came up against something awful and went down swinging. Why are you askin'? All the Remington's I know are long dead."

"Well apparently not." Dean looked down the hall at his new hunting buddies. "Remington is either a popular name or they're related."

"Wait are you hunting with a Remington? Dean, I am almost definitely sure they all died. Matthew's wife killed herself a few years after his death and no one's heard from the two kids since."

"That's not troubling at all." His sarcasm hung on every word. Dean turned around and talked quieter. "So they stole the name? Or are we dealing with a monster impersonator?" Bobby stood up and looked out his big glass window in thought and watched the rain come down.

"You know what, maybe neither."

"What?"

"Maybe the two kids lived, but have just been way, way under the radar. It is possible, Dean; I just never thought I'd see a Remington hunt ever again. That name is almost as cursed as Winchester."

"Thanks." Dean shot his heavy sarcasm through the phone.

"I'll look into it just watch your backs. Oh, and I'm still lookin' for some dirt on that Nephilim. I'll give you a call when I get something."

"Alright thanks Bobby." He hung up the phone and rejoined the group receiving a curious look from Sam. "Bobby's trying to dig up some dirt so I'm gonna head to town and get some pie while we wait." He threw on one of his over used jackets and dug for his keys.

"Why are we waiting for Bobby to dig a hole?" Dean shook his head and closed the door behind him, ignoring the confused little angel standing in the kitchen.

…**J2+M…**

His emanating ruby eyes observed the old house from afar. The fog was no match for his gaze. A slight breeze waved his shaggy black fur but made no sound. Through the windows he targeted the hunters. The Winchester brothers were well known amongst his kind. These other siblings he knew all too well. His eyes clung to the girl. The thought of her brought anger to his core. He will succeed in his vengeance, but for now the brother was within his grasp. A Winchester opened the front door. He turned and casually walked away his body disappearing, leaving no footprint of his heavy paws in the soft dirt.


	4. Bleed it Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS. I ****DO**** OWN THE STORYLINE AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS APPEARING IN ANY CHAPTERS.**

**Surprise! I'm not dead! Lol just always busy with school and have hardly any spare time to just write. I won't leave it unfinished, I promise! Even if it takes forever, I will finish the story so for all of you who are patient, THANK YOU for reading!**

**Special Thank You for the reviews, adds, and favorites of my story: A Delusional Reality, diamondxwarrior, TV JUNKIE93, spnlover, nrtd, smalld1171, cethRAWR, and PastaWar19 **

**CHAPTER 4: BLEED IT OUT**

Sam looked over the marked up map laid out on the table, his eyes continually following the monster's pattern. Dean was relaxing on the couch after eating his yummy apple pie. Sam looked at his watch again, "Alright, since Bobby hasn't found anything I guess we will just have to try the arc angel's sword. You think you can do it Cas?"

Cas looked more serious then normal, which was very hard to do. "I will do my best."

"Good." He threw some equipment into a bag and went to the Impala. Dean got up from the couch and put on his same old jacket while Claire loaded her gun.

"Come on Mark! We've leaving!" Claire's voice reached from behind his bedroom door.

Desperate to hide his agony he replied as normal sounding as he could, "Ok, be there in a sec!" His forearm was riddled in black sprouts emanating from the dark scabs. It pulsated and throbbed with the skinwalker curse. Frustrated, he hurriedly wrapped new bandages around it and put on a long sleeve grey thermal shirt. He threw on a brown carhart jacket and quickly grabbed his gun. Dean immediately took a second look at Mark's beaten down spirit.

"You good?" Dean read straight through Mark's 'I'm fine' face, being as that was his specialty.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go kill those evil bastards." As he walked passed the window he thought he caught a glimpse at a black figure through the fog, but assumed it was nothing.

"Cas, you coming with us or are you just going to appear when we least expect it." Dean held the front door open for the angel who was blankly staring out the window. Cas walked out the door and squeezed into the back of the impala with Mark and Claire. Dean followed behind after mumbling "Guess that means your coming."

…xxx…xxx…

His extraordinary black fur caught small droplets of moisture from the fog, but never penetrated to his skin. His eyes deep in thought watched the impala become filled with beings he knew too well. It drove off into the empty country roads. Huge heavy paws walked forward, his entire body disappearing as if he walked into another world, without leaving a single trace behind.

…xxx…xxx…

Dean pulled over a ways down the street from the target and turned off the impala. The sun was going to set soon, making the temperature slowly drop and the moisture slowly rise. "So, what's the plan Sammy?" They all waited for his answer as he stared at the abandoned house with a big sigh.

"I don't really see much of a choice but to distract it long enough for Cas to get in close with the angel sword. I mean, we aren't even sure that it's going to be here right now. All we know is that it's gathering monsters here, which are most likely skinwalkers. So everyone be careful and bring lots of silver."

"Alright then, let's get going." Mark wanted to get this over with seeing as he had other problems to solve. "Me and Claire will cover the back, you and Dean go for the front." They split up and quietly approached the house from the orchard. Cas disappeared and reappeared inside the front door and unlocked it for Sam and Dean. The house was dusty and empty. It looked as if the guts of the house were torn out leaving a big room that was once a kitchen and a living room. The house was old and simple. It was mainly one large, long rectangle. As they stepped into the house their footsteps echoed letting them know the house had a crawl space underneath. They slowly searched the room with their flashlights for the tiniest movement.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dean became skeptical of Sam and lowered his gun. Sam was bent down with his hand on the hard wood floor. He ran his fingers over deep groves left in the wood.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Take a look, claw marks." They continued searching while Cas stood in the center of the room. He gripped the angel sword tightly in his right hand, feeling what he could only describe as uneasy.

…..

Mark stood guard while Claire picked the back door lock. "Alright I'm in." She exchanged her tools for her gun. "Mark." He continued to stare into the dark fog. "Mark." Still he ignored her. She hit him in the arm and he jumped out of his daze. "Come on, let's go. What is with you? Ever since we ran into those guys you've been acting weird." Mark averted her eyes and pulled out the clip in his gun to check the bullets.

"I'm fine." He walked passed her without looking at her. As he walked past, Claire felt his sadness radiating from inside. She felt sympathy but anger at the same time that he thinks he has to protector her even from himself. She walked in and didn't care about being quiet or cautious. Mark tried to stop her from giving their element of surprise away but she just pushed past him and opened every door in the hall way. Mark quickly followed as she reached Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"Find anything?" Sam knew this still didn't feel right and didn't let his guard down.

"Nothing. They must have moved on, or maybe they are all out killing people." Claire was frustrated. Mark suddenly turned around and face back down the hall. He could have sworn he heard something. They all responded immediately and covered each other's back. Sweat trickled down his temple. His blood was suddenly on fire and his left arm was entirely weak with pain.

"Dammit!" Mark shook his head and ignored it. Claire was extremely worried about him. Dean knew they were in trouble confined in this house.

"We have to get out of here, no-!" A huge brown dog erupted from beneath them, his jaw just missing Dean's leg. "Go!" They ran for the front door as Dean shot the skinwalker in the head.

"Don't run into the trees! They'll have the advantage!" Sam stopped them in their tracks.

"Take care of these creatures. I will find the nephilim." Cas didn't wait for a reply before he disappeared at the sound of flapping wings. Mark smelled wet fur but couldn't see anything.

"They're all around us but I can't see them." Sam looked puzzled for a moment but quickly decided to think about it later. Snarls were heard from in front of them. Two huge malamutes bared their fangs as they walked towards them. Behind them five more dogs appeared, two were German shepherds, one was a red Queensland heeler, one was a pit bull, and one was a bullmastiff. Mark felt the urge to growl back but ignored it.

"Looks like the trees are our best option, it can slow them down." Claire took off running before they agreed and the skin walkers ran towards them. Dean immediately took off followed by Sam. Mark shot at one of the malamutes but just missed vital kill areas. He took off running with the angered malamute close behind.

Claire briefly stopped and shot at the Queensland heeler. It ran behind a tree causing the bullet to miss. "Damn!" She continued running, randomly turning different directions. The foggy, chilled orchard was filled with the sounds of battle.

"Dean! Split up!" Sam turned left and Dean turned right. The uninjured malamute and the pit bull chased after Sam while the two German shepherds went after Dean. Sam continued shooting at the malamute but it refused to go down. He stopped and aimed for its head. It died immediately and crashed to the ground tumbling over its limp self. Sam continued running as the pit bull jumped over the dead, now human body.

Branches kept cutting his face and hands but he just continued to fire behind him. He turned around a tree but the pit bull cut through and snatched his pant leg in his locked jaws. It jerked and pulled him to the ground so quick he barely had time to pull the trigger. The pit bull gash his calf with its sharp claws after the guns shot nothing. He yelled in pain but quickly pulled out a silver knife and stabbed it through the ribs and into its heart. Sam pulled out his knife and staggered to his feet. It turned back into a human girl. Sam looked away and limped back towards what he thought was the house.

Claire kicked the Queensland heeler's enclosing jaws away and shot it in the heart. Breathing heavy she didn't stop to catch her breath and continued running. She slid to a stop after turning around a tree to come face to face with the bullmastiff panting, drooling, and growling at her. She fired and it dodged enough for it to hit its shoulder instead of its heart. This angered it immensely, it came for her and she fired again, it gashed his side but he continued coming at her. A tree root tripped her and she fell on her back, it was inches from landing on her when a brown blur impaled the bullmastiff from its side. She got to her feet and didn't look back at the vicious sounds of fighting dogs.

Dean stopped and turned around with his gun, finally killing one of the German shepherds. He shot at the other one but it disappeared behind the trees. Dean continued running. The sound of padded paws reached his ears. It came from his side and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. Its jaws were locked around his gun. "Dammit! Get off me!" He kicked it from underneath and sent it flying over his head. The gun went with it. Dean quickly pulled out his silver knife as it got back on its feet. They were at a stand off, circling each other.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" It barked louder and jumped for him again. Its claws connected with his chest as the knife dug into its heart. The German shepherd fell limp to the ground and Dean recovered his gun. He held his bleeding chest as he caught his breath. Fighting dog sounds came from in front of him. It stopped and then a brown image dashed across his line of sight, he fired but barely missed.

Mark came from behind Dean and they almost shot each other. They both took a deep breath and lowered their guns. Mark was covered in dirt and scratches from the trees along with deep claw marks in his side. "You ok?" Dean stood up straight and ignored the pain.

"Yep. I'm good. You?" Mark walked past him dripping blood as he went.

"I'm fine." Dean rolled his eyes and followed him back to the clearing. Claire and Sam were waiting for them before going back into the house. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just some cuts. Sam's got a pretty good wound though." Sam stood up from leaning on the tree.

"Its nothing. We have to go in there. Cas still isn't back so that thing must be in there."

"Sam's right but I don't know about you Mark. You're bleeding pretty bad." Mark removed his hand from his side but the bleeding had stopped. It surprised Dean but there wasn't time to question it.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. You two don't look too good your selves." Dean and Sam looked at their wounds.

"Trust me, we've had worse." Dean reloaded his gun along with the others. The walked towards the door and suddenly all the windows burst into pieces. "Let's go!" They ran into the house to find Cas in dead lock with the nephilim. It held back Castiel's arm that held the sword and Castiel held back the nephilim's arm that held a strange looking dagger with similar properties of the sword.

"Where did you get that?" Cas needed to know how that weapon fell into this creature's possession. He smiled with his unnaturally light blue eyes.

"You know him all to well Castiel." Castiel's eyes became more serious and he exhorted more power. The nephilim responded with more power to match his. A small glowing light surrounded them as their supernatural energy rose.

"Why are you gathering an army of monsters?" Dean shot him in the shoulder just missing Cas. It barely flinched.

"Who wouldn't want their own army?" He looked at Mark and suddenly realized what he has become. "Right Mark?" Mark looked shocked that he is reading his mind and then became very nervous that he would reveal everything. Sam and Claire looked at Mark but he ignored them. "Why don't you go try it out, gathering followers is quite wonderful. You get to pick and choose what kind of soldier you want, like picking the best out of the herd and creating even better ones through selective breeding." Mark shot it in the head, its head jerked but he started laughing. "Sorry, try again!" Cas used the distraction to his advantage.

"Keep firing!" They shot around Cas. The bullets distracted him long enough for Cas to build up more strength than him. The light around them became brighter and brighter. "Get down!" Cas yelled with his built up energy and the nephilim yelled back suddenly with more energy. The room became blinding white. It all receded into the angels and then immediately exploded throwing everything to the ground and destroying the house into rubble.


	5. Breaking Inside

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS. I ****DO**** OWN THE STORYLINE AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS APPEARING IN ANY CHAPTERS.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Special Thank You for the reviews, adds, and favorites of my story: A Delusional Reality, diamondxwarrior, CrisHowlett, snow-wolf, vampgirl1902, LastBishop, PrettyGirlyFan**

**CHAPTER 5: BREAKING INSIDE**

Fog replaced the dust in the air. The early morning sun desperately tried to shine through. A pile of boards slightly moved then was flipped over as Sam pulled his way out. He got his upper body free then rested for a minute on the cool wooden boards. Finally he climbed out of the heavy pile and flipped over to his back. His whole body ached; specially his torn leg and he felt a headache coming on. A pile of broken drywall suddenly shifted as Mark pulled himself free then fell to his stomach in exhaustion. Sam managed to get to his feet and limped over to help Mark up. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm fine let's find Claire and Dean."

"Right." Sam began digging through the rubble. "Dean! Where are you?" Some roofing shifted and Sam and Mark rushed over. They lifted a fairly large beam and found Claire.

"Claire? Are you ok?" Mark practically picked her up out of the rubble and stood her on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine besides the massive headache and aching muscles." Sam continued to search for Dean. With every minute that passed, Sam grew more worried. Suddenly a large piece of what was left of the front door, moved causing small pieces of concrete to fall down.

"Dean!" Sam limped over as fast as he could along with Mark and Claire. He grabbed the edge of the door and pulled as hard as he could. It hardly budged. Mark helped and it suddenly came flipping over, making them fall down. Dean coughed as the dust cleared.

"What took you so long? Help me out of this crap." A half broken beam pinned down Dean's lower body.

"I'll try to lift that beam while you and Claire pull him out." Mark grabbed the wood while Sam and Claire each grabbed one of Dean's arms. "Alright, 1…2…3!" The wood creaked and they dragged Dean out from under it. Every one fell to the ground, utterly exhausted.

"Well…" Sam caught his breath, "that didn't go as planned." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ya think?" Dean took another look around at his beaten comrades and noticed one missing. "Hey, where's Cas?" They all looked at the rubble spread over what was once a house, and saw no sight of the angel. They warily got to their feet and searched the destruction but after a few minutes of searching found no sign of him.

"Dean, he probably took off to go where ever he goes all the time."

"Yeah, your probably right." Dean took a deep sigh and tried not to worry about him. "All right, let's go fix ourselves up before that thing comes back."

The squeak of the Chevy's doors sounded through the gloomy day followed by the low rumble of its engine. Blood trickled down his fingers and dripped onto the cold dirt. Cas leaned against an almond tree and watched the impala drive off into the morning fog. His trench coat was stained dark red across his chest. Cas didn't want to be seen so weak in front of his companions especially since his usual rate of healing had been reduced. He decided to find a nice quiet place to disappear to until his wounds were completely healed. A soft flap of wings and the angel was gone.

…

Mark shut the door behind him and went straight for the bedroom. "Mark, wait don't you want me to bandage you up first?"

"I'm fine Claire, just tired. I'm going to rest for a bit." Claire didn't bother with her brother and took out a first aid kit from her bag. Sam and Dean gave each other confused looks but said nothing. Sam pulled up his pant leg to examine the gash.

"Damn, going to have to stitch this one." Dean handed him some liquor after taking a big drink himself. He slowly and painfully took off his shirt and looked in a mirror at his own injury.

"Hey, I'll need that when you're done." Dean wiped the blood from his injuries and waited for Sam to finish. Claire took care of her minor injuries and grabbed some supplies to bring to her brother. Sam took this opportunity to quietly talk to Dean.

"Dean, there's something they're not telling us." He sat in a chair across from Sam without letting it touch his bare skin.

"Yeah, Mark is hiding something." He took another sip of liquor. "We're missing something, all the dots aren't connecting quite right." They thought for a moment until Dean's phone broke their concentration. "Hello? Oh hey Bobby got anything for us?" Dean stood up and casually walked around.

"How is it you boy's attract so much crap?" Bobby's frustration could be heard in his voice.

"Why what'd you find?"

"I did some more askin' around and heard from a friend of a friend about those two hunters your with. Apparently Bill took in the two kids after their mother took her own life, and raised them as hunters but pretty much kept them invisible because something wanted him dead for a long time. Remember me telling you he got himself killed on a job? Well from what I heard, the two kids barely made it out alive but rumor has it they had a little help."

"What, you mean like some supernatural help?"

"Not sure exactly but yeah, it wasn't natural that's for sure."

"Well that's not really a big deal, I mean, how many times have we had help in a bind?"

"This is different Dean, everywhere they go, random people start dropping dead."

"That happens to us all the time."

"No, I mean like innocent, uninvolved people that happen to be within a 20 mile radius of those two. It seems like there's a pattern of every 3 days but sometimes more. At the very least it's every three days, no matter what."

"That does sound kind of strange."

"Yeah, keep your eyes open or you two might be next. Oh, and I looked into that Nephilim business in some of my real old books and it looks like the only way you got a chance in hell to kill it is to make it human first."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"You have to steal its grace."

"How?"

"I'm still working on that part, but you might want to ask that angel that follows you two around like a lost puppy."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay alive." With that, Bobby hung up and Dean relayed the information to Sam.

"Dean, we need to know what they're hiding." Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I know, but how are we going to make them tell us?" Sam thought as he handed Dean the tools to stitch his injured chest.

"I don't know." Sam grabbed Dean's keys. "I'm going to get some more supplies, try and talk to them separately and see what you get out of it."

"Yeah, sure." Dean continued his stitching as Sam left for town.

…

Mark examined his body where he knew he had been injured but found nothing but dried blood. He sat on his bed and tried to remember everything that happened. Blurred memories of running through that orchard were all he could remember. 'I must have changed' he thought to himself. He stared at his dirty hands. A knock on his door broke his trance. It was Claire wanting to come in.

"I have some bandages for you."

"Just set them by the door I do it later." She reluctantly did as he said and slid her back against the wall into a sitting position. Mark figured he better put some bandages on or they will suspect something's going on, but knowing Claire she won't leave and will wait for him until he comes out. He remembered back when they were little and still had parents how he got in an argument with their dad and refused to leave his room for two days. The entire time, Claire was outside his door… waiting. She ate and slept there overnight, refusing to budge until I came out of my room. Her stubbornness is relentless. That old memory put a small smile on his face. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a few moments of peace.

…

Horrible, loud, screeches deafened her ears. She was running from something, but what? Her legs wouldn't move fast enough, as if she was running in place while covering her ears. It's coming for her! She screamed for Mark but his extended hand was just out of reach. Uncle Bill was fading into death. She was terrified and tried reaching for Mark's hand and running forward but she wouldn't move. Hellish red eyes stared back at her barely inches from her face. Screaming without sound, she caught a glimpse of her father Jack shove her into Mark's out stretched arms and into the red eye's jaws swallowing her whole.

Claire jerked awake, panting on the floor with her back against Mark's room. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath. "That's a new one." She whispered to herself. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for her idiot brother to come out of his room. Claire stood up and stretched then headed for the kitchen where Dean and Sam were rummaging through books, and papers. When they saw her, they tried to subtlety cover their research, but Claire didn't think anything of it and took a seat on the couch. "So, what are you boys up to now?"

"Not much, just trying to find signs around town. How are you and Mark holding up?" Sam figured now would be as good a time as any to try and get some answers from her.

"We're fine. He's probably sleeping. I've been by his door this whole time so I know he's still in there."

"So, uh, how long have you two been hunters?" Claire looked over at the suspicious Winchesters.

"Why so curious all of a sudden?"

"Uh, no reason, just making conversation." Claire glared at the nervous brothers.

….

He was running through fog and soft dirt. 'Not again!' he panted. He didn't know why he was running but he trusted his instinct and sped up as fast as he could. He felt his body stretch and muscles strain to their maximum output. Then he realized he was on four legs. He didn't know where he was going but something told him to get there fast so he ignored the strange sensation of his body on four paws. Through the fog alongside him was a huge black shadow running with him. At first he didn't feel threatened but then it looked at him with fire blazing eyes and ran ahead of him. It disappeared without a scent or a sound.

He suddenly stopped before a clearing with a house on the edge of town. 'Why am I here?' it was starting to get dark when a teenage girl walked out of the house. She walked to an old truck and dropped her keys in the tall grass. His body moved on its own and headed straight for her. In his mind he was screaming run but he felt his body jump on her bringing them to the ground with his jaws around her neck. The horrible taste of blood reached his tongue. The girl looked in his eyes with agony and horror until they became dull and her body became still. Inside he screamed in sadness and a howl reached his ears.

….

Mark fell off the bed in a cold sweat. He immediately felt his body… it was normal. He ran to the mirror and saw dried blood sticking to his flesh. Was it real or a dream? He didn't clean up before he fell asleep right? His head spun with confusion. Not sure what to do, he peaked out his door. Claire had moved on to the living room so he grabbed some bandages and ran to the bathroom to clean up.

When Mark emerged from the bathroom he cautiously walked into the room with the others. He half-heartedly felt like they were going to kill him right there and now. The room was awkwardly quiet but thankfully the police scanner broke the ice. "I need back up on 5839 Taylor Road. There's a homicide. It's a young adolescent female, trauma to the throat, looks like an animal attack."

Mark felt ill.

"Think it's one of ours?" Dean looked at Sam. He then carefully put on a clean shirt over his bandaged chest.

"Let's go find out. Come on."

"Dean, go ahead, I'm going to stay here and keep looking for connections."

"Alright, Mark why don't you come with me?" Mark gained his composure and grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah, sure."

….

It was about a half hour drive to the crime scene and so far the car ride was overcome with intense silence. It made Dean irritably uncomfortable. "So… back there in the orchard, I could of swore I saw a gapping hole in your side but then it was completely gone… you want to tell me about that? And don't give me any crap, I know something's up when I see it." Mark continued to stare out the impala's window.

"You'll kill me. I can't afford to die right now." Dean thought it over for a moment, then pulled out his gun and ejected the clip and set the empty gun on the dashboard.

"Unless you're going to kill me first, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, how long will that last."

"Until you become an enemy by hurting the innocent then, forever." …Dead silence…

"Why should I trust you?"

"I need to know who I'm working with."

"Dean! Watch out!" He swerved the impala off the road avoiding whatever Mark pointed at. Thankfully the impala had no damage but Dean stopped hard enough for them to bang their heads on the dash giving Dean a cut above his eye and Mark one on his forehead.

"What the hell? What did you see?"

"You didn't see that?" Mark panicked and got out of the car. Dean rubbed his sore eye and turned off the car before getting out. Mark franticly searched the fog. Dean was about to yell at him some more but Mark beat him to it. "Skinwalker! Behind you!" Dean reached for his gun but quickly realized it was still unloaded in the impala.

"Run!" they took off running into a field. The snarling grey dog chased after them. Mark and Dean ran as fast as they could but were cornered by a tall, barbed wire fence. They turned to run a different direction but were greeted by the drooling grey dog. They froze and kept from making sudden movements. "Got any silver?" He whispered to Mark.

"No, it's in the car. I'll distract it, you go get some silver."

"What? No way, you won't last, what happened to not being able to die yet?" Before Mark could answer, the dog pounced for them. Dean was suddenly completely confused and stunned. Mark was there one instant and the next, was a chocolate brown, shaggy dog in his place, fighting with the grey dog. Dean didn't think, he just ran for the impala. He grabbed his gun and ran back. The grey dog was still alive, pinned under the jaws of a bigger brown dog. The brown dog jumped off of the grey dog and Dean shot it in the heart. Shortly after it changed back into a middle-aged man. Dean looked over and saw Mark, a normal, human being with a few scratches. For a second Dean thought he was going crazy.

"What the hell? You're one of them?"

"No! Well, sort of, but not really!"

"You have ten seconds to explain before I put you down." Dean pointed his gun at Mark's heart. Mark didn't even flinch.

"I got bit during that first fight we met, but I'm still a person, I am learning to control it now." Dean put his gun down. If he was telling the truth, it wouldn't be the first monster he met that wasn't evil.

"How do you know? Have any blackouts lately? Because people have been dying around here by animal attacks and we know it's not that thing because he wants his captives alive."

"I haven't killed anyone! I mean… I don't know! I've had a few nightmares where I attack these two people but I wake up like it never happened and then I hear about these real people who died. So I don't know it could be me... It probably is me."

"If your killing people, I have to kill you."

"Yes, I know but hear me out. Let me finish this job, my sister needs me. When this is all over, I will gladly let you kill me but just wait until then ok?" Dean put away his gun.

"If I let you live, we're going to have to keep you locked up. I can't have you killing anymore innocent people."

"I agree, and let's just keep this between us until it's time." Dean silently complied and they made their way back through the field, to the impala. Something was bugging Mark. He finally remembered what caused this whole thing in the first place. He saw that shaggy black dog with blazing eyes standing in the middle of the road, but that skinwalker was grey with short hair. He looked around while they walked back to the impala. He had seen those undeniable red eyes before, but where? And why couldn't Dean see it? More importantly where the hell did it go? Mark had a puzzled look on his face when they got back in the car.

"Know that we know what killed that girl I see no reason to go check it out." Dean started the car and turned back for the temporary home.

"Yeah." Mark was still focused on what he saw. Maybe he imagined it, but it was so big and unmoving.

The roar of the impala faded into the fog. The black dog watched them disappear. It followed in their direction and dissipated like a mist into the dense air without a trace.


End file.
